


Fireworks

by thedorkmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkmisha/pseuds/thedorkmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>team free will go to the local park near the bunker because Cas heard there was a firework display and he hears it’s an important human experience so they all go down there and Cas is totally enthralled by the fireworks like he honestly can’t look away but then there’s this suddenly really loud one and he jumps back just a little and finds his back hitting something warm and solid and wonderful and he can’t quite bring himself to move away because it’s Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

"Alright we got some food and beers in the car, are we ready to go?" Sam asked from the entrance of the bunker, excited about going to the park to watch the fireworks with Dean and Cas.

"Yeah I guess." Dean said in a glum and somewhat annoyed tone. The only reason he was going to these fireworks was because Cas asked- practically begged him to go see this. Ever since they drove by that stupid sign at the park all Cas was doing was looking up fireworks. Not to mention all the questions he was asking him about fireworks like how can they be so colorful and how can it make shapes.

"Look." Sam said, walking close enough to Dean to be able to whisper. "Cas asked for this one thing, Dean. And after all he’s done for us-"

"Yeah I know, that doesn’t mean I have to enjoy it." Dean said with a sigh. Dean had to admit, he did have that fond memory with Sam on the 4th of July. The year they snuck out to that open field and set their own fireworks off, almost burning down the entire area. But it wasn’t going to be like that this year, and thats what Dean hated. Now he’s going to get corralled in a small park along with god knows how many other people, all to watch someone else’s fireworks.

"Look i’m not saying that we will need a blanket, but we will." Dean snapped out of his thoughts as Charlie argued with Kevin about what to bring.

"Charlie we won’t need a blanket!" Kevin protested. Any other time, Dean would’ve enjoyed watching the two go back and forth until Charlie won, but right now he just wanted to get in the car.

As Dean waited for everyone else to get in the car he closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, hoping to get just a few seconds of peace.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, appearing in the back seat making Dean jump.

"Can’t I get a few minutes to myself?" Dean grumbled, only to wave it off when Cas questioned what he heard.

"I sense you don’t want to do this." Castiel sat back in one of the seat, looking around him at the walls of the car.

As much as Dean wanted to tell Cas all the reasons he wished he wasn’t going, he knew that he wanted to go see this ‘human experience’. Dean didn’t have the heart to ruin that. “No, its not that.” He turned around look at Cas, “It’s just…” Dean searched his head for a plausible excuse he could use, but found none. “Never mind, Cas. You’ll like it.” Dean nodded to Cas and turned back to face forward, waiting for the other three to get in the car.

"Ok lets get out of here." Sam said as he, along with Kevin and Charlie, piled into the car. Dean let out a small but significant sigh while Cas shifted uncomfortably in the packed back seat. As the motor let out a familiar hum Dean pressed his foot on the gas and started the short 10 minute drive to the park.

"You see? This is why bringing a blanket was a good idea." Charlie boasted to everyone, particularly Kevin, as she took the blanket out of the trunk. Kevin rolled his eyes and followed her to try and pick out a spot, Castiel appearing to his left.

"Dean, give me a hand with this." Sam asked, gesturing to the huge cooler that surprised Sam when it somehow fit in the trunk. Dean closed the door of the car and with a grunt hoisted up the heavy cooler with the help of Sam.

They soon spotted Charlie and Kevin, who were setting up the blanket on a spot in the middle of the crowd. Dean laughed softly as he eyed Castiel watching a group of children running around with sparklers.

"Hey Dean." Sam’s attempt to gain Dean’s attention startled him. "Thanks." Sam said as the made their way to the other three, lugging the cooler with them.

"What do you mean?" Dean grunted, hoping this wasn’t going to turn into a feelings talk.

"You know. You could’ve easily said not to coming here. And I know you wanted to-"

"So?" Dean interjected, trying to steer clear of any emotional baggage Sam might let out.

"So, they needed this. Everything we’ve dragged them into."

"Yeah well," Dean started as they set the cooler down on the edge of their blanket. "Lets not make this into a heartfelt talk ok?"

"Whatever you say Dean." Sam blew off his attempt to shut out anything emotional. As Dean opened the cooler and tossed beers out to any of the 5 that would take it they all sat down and waited for it to start. Sam, Kevin and Charlie all took a spot next to each other at the back of the blanket. Dean sat in the dead center as Cas took a place just a few inches to his right and down

As the time passed the sky darkened. And the loud park with families scattered over the grass was soon hushed as the first fireworks began to go off. While the park did put on a pretty good show, all Dean took interest in for the first few minutes was watching Cas’ body language as each small rocket exploded into a burst of colors.

Eventually, Dean found that he was starting to enjoy this. All the smiling faces from the three behind him, who relished the human feeling fireworks gave them. He soon found himself staring up at the sky in excitement and awe.

The whole group let out the same happy sound as ten little fireworks erupted in mid air. And as Dean saw the glare from what he could only assume to be a huge firework he prepared himself for the bang.

As huge white balls of light shot out of a barrel it only took but a few seconds for the loud booming sound to reach the group. While the others reacted to it with cheering and sips of beer, the unusual booming noise made Cas jump. The angel’s reflex caused him to shoot back when he feels his back hit something warm.

It only took him seconds to realize what he had started to lean on was half of Dean’s chest and shoulders.

The angel didn’t know what to do. As much as he thought he probably should move away but at the same time the feeling of his back against Dean was amazing and indescribable. The feeling duplicated when he felt Dean’s hands on his waist and his breath sending the back of his neck into goosebumps.

"You ok, Cas?" Dean asked in his deep voice that only heightened the feeling Cas had. All Cas could do was nod.

He didn’t have any clue what to do in this situation. He didn’t even know this feeling that he was experiencing. The bubbly heat in the pit of his gut was an unknown and a little bit terrifying territory for him. But his nerves took over for him when he placed his cold hands on Dean’s, stopping him from taking them off his waist.

Cas turned to face Dean, and as they both froze with eyes locked on each other it was then Cas had accepted the feeling and even welcomed it.

Cas turned back to face the fireworks and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean slowly wrapped his arm around the angel’s lower back and pulled him in closer. Cas linked his fingers awkwardly through Dean’s which only made the hunter’s smile wider.

Dean quickly glanced behind him only to find the other three people were pretending to look up at the fireworks. Dean knew the moment he turned his head back around he and Cas will go right back to being the main event. But he didn’t care, all that he noticed was Cas and the color hues on his face from the fireworks.

As Cas nuzzled his head deeper into Dean’s shoulder, he overheard Kevin, Sam and Charlie arguing over some winnings from a bet. Cas didn’t get what they were talking about except he heard his and Dean’s names along with different time spans.

Soon after, Dean rested his head on Cas’, making Cas’ cheeks burn bright red. As time went on Cas felt more and more comfortable with this new feeling from Dean. By the time the 3 minute long ‘grande finale’ of fireworks came on Cas sat up next to Dean, who jolted his head upright.

Dean looked to his side and gave Cas a confused look, wondering why he moved. All Cas responded with was an awkward but warm kiss on Dean’s slightly unshaven cheek.

Before Dean could even react he heard a excited yell from Charile’s mouth. As they both turned around, Cas confused and Dean frustrated by the interruption, Charlie sat there for a moment.

"Sorry." She said, not sure how to patch this hole. "Its just… That just won us the moon from Crowley." She half smiled, hoping they would just look away from her and spare her any more awkward moments.

Dean was about to say something when Cas got his attention instead, “Dean.” He said in that low and familiar voice, “I’m glad we came to the fireworks.”

"You know what, Cas?" Dean answered, looking back at the final few bursts of color, "Me too."


End file.
